The present invention relates to the preparation of microscopic drug delivery systems (MDDS) utilizing drug-encapsulating bioadhesive liposomes.
Microscopic drug delivery systems (MDDS) have been developed for improved drug administration relative to administration of drugs in their free form. Drug-loaded MDDS can perform as sustained or controlled release drug depots. By providing a mutual protection of the drug and the biological environment, MDDS reduces drug degradation or inactivation. As a system for controlled release of a drug, MDDS improves drug efficacy and allows reduction in the frequency of dosing. Since the pharmacokinetics of free drug release from depots of MDDS are different than from directly-administered drug, MDDS provides an additional measure to reduce toxicity and undesirable side effects.
MDDS is divided into two basic classes: particulate systems, such as cells, microspheres, viral envelopes and liposomes; or nonparticulate systems which are macromolecules such as proteins or synthetic polymers. Liposomes have been studied as drug carriers and offer a range of advantages relative to other MDDS systems. Composed of naturally-occurring materials which are biocompatible and biodegradable, liposomes are used to encapsulate biologically active materials for a variety of purposes. Having a variety of layers, sizes, surface charges and compositions, numerous procedures for liposomal preparation and for drug encapsulation within them have been developed, some of which have been scaled up to industrial levels. Liposomes can be designed to act as sustained release drug depots and, in certain applications, aid drug access across cell membranes. Their ability to protect encapsulated drugs and various other characteristics make liposomes a popular choice in developing MDDS, with respect to the previous practices of free drug administration.
Despite the advantages offered, utilization of drug-encapsulating liposomes does pose some difficulties. For example, liposomes as MDDS have limited targeting abilities, limited retention and stability in circulation, potential toxicity upon chronic administration and inability to extravasate. In recent years, successful attempts have been made to bind different substances to liposomes. For example, binding of chymotrypsin to liposomes has been studied as a model for binding substances to liposomal surfaces. Recognizing substances, including antibodies, glycoproteins and lectins, have been bound to liposomal surfaces in an attempt to confer target specificity to the liposomes. Concentrating on systemic application and in vivo studies, these previous efforts have discussed methods of binding recognizing substances with liposomes and studied the effectiveness of such modified liposomes. Although the bonding of these recognizing substances to liposomes occurred, the resulting modified liposomes did not performed as hoped, particularly during in vivo studies. Other difficulties are presented when utilizing these recognizing substances. For example, antibodies can be patient specific and therefore, add cost to the drug therapy.
The number and surface density of the discrete sites on the liposomal surfaces for covalent bonding are dictated by the liposome formulation and the liposome type. The liposomal surfaces also have sites for noncovalent association. Covalent binding is essential as noncovalent binding might result in dissociation of the recognizing substances from the liposomes at the site of administration since the liposomes and the bioadhesive counterparts of the target site (that is, the bioadhesive matter) compete for the recognizing substances. Such dissociation would reverse the administered modified liposomes into regular, non-modified liposomes, thereby defeating the purpose of administration of the modified liposomes.
To form covalent conjugates of recognizing substances and liposomes, crosslinking reagents have been studied for effectiveness and biocompatibility. Once such reagent is glutaraldehyde (GAD). Through the complex chemistry of crosslinking by GAD, linkage of the amine residues of the recognizing substances and liposomes is established. For example, previous efforts have studied binding of chymotrypsin and liposomes with GAD as the crosslinking reagent. Further, covalently binding a growth factor as a recognizing substance to liposomes has been disclosed in my concurrently filed application.